Sleeves are used in the floral industry to package floral groupings for shipment between growers and retail outlets and also at retail outlets for packaging goods for sale to retail customers. Floral groupings include pot plants, bouquets and similar materials. Fresh produce and plants, e.g. spices such as basil or thyme, also can be packaged in the same way, and they are included within the meaning of the term “floral grouping”. Sleeves for floral groupings come in a variety of sizes and shapes. They may be rectangular, or square, tall or short, depending on the merchandise to be packaged and the customer's choice. Often sleeves for floral groupings are tapered or frusto-conical to hold a pot plant or bouquet. The sleeves may have open bottoms or closed bottoms.
Bags with various types of handles are known, including some with handles that are formed by openings through the upper part of the sleeve and some in which separate handles are attached to the upper part of the sleeve.